


diving too deep

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 + 1, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Post CA:TWS, Stucky - Freeform, forehead kisses count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Steve Rogers kisses people in the 21st century and the one time he realizes when it's finally right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diving too deep

 1. 

 

Peggy lays in the hospital bed, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Steve knows she’s grown up but he still recognizes the spitfire in her from the 40s. 

 

Her skin is warm as he untangles his hand from underneath hers and it’s hard for him to leave but he has to. She’s right about him. He’s got to live his own life wherever that may be. 

 

He stands up, leaning over her to place a soft kiss at her forehead. His heart skips a beat as he heads for the door and he pauses momentarily as he stops and glances at her one last time. 

 

 

2. 

 

She’s the one to kiss him first, but he kisses her back. Their kiss is rough and insistent, each pushing and pulling the other in. Her hands are sliding across his shirt, clawing at it as he holds her close to him. She bites his bottom lip and he groans in their kiss, his hip bucking towards her. There’s a clash of teeth and tongue as they stumble to his bed.

 

This is Steve living. Or at least him telling himself that he is. 

 

 

3. 

 

Their kiss is stilted. It can barely be classified as a kiss. His lips are frozen against her’s and this is probably the first time Steve has felt a pair of lips this cold. Her hands are holding his face and Steve feels frozen in place as he’s shocked and his eyes closed instinctively but when he opens them, Natasha’s are wide open, her eyes dancing around behind his head. Steve feels so dirty after she turns around and walks down the stairs. 

 

4. 

 

He walks Sharon back to her apartment and he sees the door to his old apartment at the side. It brings back a bad time, one that Steve doesn’t want to remember. This is where he first saw Bucky, right there behind those walls, where the winter soldier shot Fury.

 

“So, this is me,” she laughs as she points to her door, “as I’m sure you're aware.”

 

“It was nice seeing you,” Steve says politely. He thinks back to Natasha at Fury’s funeral, and Natasha leading him to Sharon. She is nice, Steve thinks, but it still feels contrived, a bit set up and Steve just felt off and he blames it at the rigid structure of the restaurant they went to. 

 

She’s looking up at him, with a sly hint of a smile. He leans in, closing the distance and his lips are on her’s. It’s a silhouette of a kiss, more of a peck really. But it still doesn’t feel quite right. 

 

 

5. 

 

His kiss with Sam was highly unexpected but not unwanted. This had occurred in Ukraine, after Sam downs shot of Balkan vodka, for body heat he had justified. They were in a dive bar, hot on the trail of an ex Hydra agent who was stationed in Turov. 

 

Sam turns to him when they’re walking to the car. He grabs Steve’s hand and presses his lips against Steve’s. He can taste the vodka, and his lips are plush, warm with heat against Steve’s. 

 

Steve remembers kissing him back but he blames it on the vodka. His excuse is that it’s the strongest vodka he’s ever had, quite possibly in the world.

 

The next day, Sam doesn’t remember a thing, regretting the vodka all day. Steve is a bit disappointed but when they capture the agent, the trail leads to Bucky and Steve forgets about the kiss.

 

\--

 

Steve can’t help himself after Bucky steps out of the shower. He blames the towel that's hung low on his hips.

 

He’s scared of what will happen but Steve can’t handle it anymore. He knows what he feels and what he wants. 

 

His lips are on Bucky’s with his hands on the wet skin of hip bones. He can smell his soap on Bucky and he’s rubbing his thumb on his jaw, the stubble growing. It’s surprisingly soft and almost chaste, save for the fact that Bucky is almost naked but it still leaves him breathless. For the first time in almost a century, Steve is turned on by just the smell and the feeling of lips on his. Their lips move in tandem, pulling back only to gasp. 

 

Steve now realizes that this is what Peggy was talking about when she had told him to live. 


End file.
